Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Technology
Digital step attenuators (DSAs) can be used to attenuate a radio frequency (RF) input signal to generate an attenuated RF signal having a desired gain and/or power. Thereafter, the attenuated RF signal can be used for a variety of purposes. For instance, the attenuated RF signal can serve as an input to a filter, modulator, and6/or amplifier in an RF system.
DSAs can be included in wireless devices to achieve digitally controlled attenuation of RF signals associated with a wide range of frequencies. DSAs can also be included in other RF systems as well, such as base stations. There is a need for improved DSAs for use in RF systems.